


Kisses Under A Tree

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Dean's life becomes a big soap opera, F/M, Fluff, Homework, Kansas City, Kissing, Lunch Break, M/M, Movie Night, Party, Popcorn, Popular!Dean, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Speeches, Voting, a decorated tree, a phone call, a tradition, bc of a tree, btw Charlie's in Europe studying, but bc he's lucky that doesn't least long, but only for a sentence, for 2 months, lockers, matching ties, now I'm just tagging random stuff from the fic, pinky drinks, ps they include spoilers, some homophobia, they are all students, whiny!Dean, with a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's an old tradition in Kansas, because of that Dean whines a <em>lot</em>, Cas listens to him patiently for a while, then everything becomes a big soap opera. <strike>and all bc of a stuphid tree</strike></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4677674">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Under A Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the part of a collection, but it's the 2nd fic of my fanfic exercise book  
> Here's the [1st](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4433390) and the [4th](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4689647) one
> 
> The moment we all feared has come. This story is unbeta'd.  
>  ~~My beta read it but we had technical problems and the beta'd version is lost. But my beta said there are only few mistakes and the story is cute.~~  
>  Anyway if you see any mistakes, please let me know.

There is an old tradition in Kansas. In every october of every year, one day the local high school gives a party at the local park.  
The reason is that there is a tree that the high school’s very first students planted. So to celebrate it every student and teacher go there well dressed and they dance. Because there’s music, a lot of food and the said tree, decorated by the students. The part of the tradition as well is that they start the party with a little ceremony.  
  
The ceremony is on a little stage under the decorated tree.  
Four chosen students go on stage. Two chosen by the teachers –the celeverest boy and girl- and two chosen by the students –mostly the most popular girl and boy-.  
They make speeches and then someone has to kiss someone. The kiss mostly happens between the two popular kids. That’s a very big cliche but noone cares about it because they can manipulate each other, help girls or boys who have a crush on someone and have fun.  
And anyway, who would want to argue with an old tradition?  
The answer is almost always no one.  
  
~-~  
  
It was two weeks before the party when Dean leaned against his locker and let out a frustrated sigh.  
’What is wrong Dean?’ Castiel asked, standing front of him, books in his hands ’Did you fail your history test? I told you you should learn sometimes or I can-’  
’No, I didn’t fail. It’s just… The voting is today and we have… what like two weeks ’till the stupid tree day’  
’Oh’ was all Castiel said  
’Yeah. But at least-’  
’I didn’t know it was today…’as he was talking he moved the books from his hands into his left hand.  
’What? That’s your reaction?’  
’Yes Dean, that is my reaction. Why?’  
’I’m suffering here!’  
’Oh, right, I forgot. You hate it’  
’Yes, I hate it!’  
’Because ”it’s a stupid old as fuck tradition with full of chick flick moments” ’ Castiel said using airquotes with his free hand.  
’I’m sure it was said by a very clever and handsome person.’  
Castiel rolled his eyes but before he could’ve said anything a blond girl walked past them with a big grin on her face  
’Guess where I was, Winchester. And who I just voted for.’  
’Screw you Jo!’ Dean yelled after the girl but she just laughed and walked away ’That son of a bitch’  
’Dean, it’s just a kiss.’  
’I don’t care, she will pay for this’  
’Dean, please, don’t start a prank war again’  
  
-~-  
  
The results came out the next day at lunch.  
As always, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Jess, Jo, Ash and Chuck were sitting at the usual table when a boy stood up on a nearby table and started to annuance the chosens’ names. The all cafateria was listening. When the boy said Castiel’s name, Sam and Chuck patted him on the shoulder while the others at the table were clapping and cheering.  
The last name was Dean’s.  
’Well, it was worth to vote for you’ Ash said with a huge smile.  
'You voted for me too?!’ asked Dean.  
’Dude, everyone at this table voted for you’ Sam said with a level five bitchface.  
’I hate you all’ murmured the older Winchester as he sent angry looks at his friends. They just laughed at him.  
’I didn’t’ Castiel said from behind Dean’s homework.  
’What?’  
’I didn’t vote for you’  
’Thanks but you didn’t vote at all, did ya?  
’I voted’  
’For who?’  
’I won’t tell you’ and continoud writing.  
’Oh, you went all mysterious’ Jo started.  
’Who did you vote for?’ continoud Ash.  
At this moment the bell for next class rang and everyone went to their own business.  
  
-~-  
  
’So you coming? Hey, Cas!’ Dean waved a hand before Castiel’s face ’Dude, are you here?’  
’Of course I am’  
’You didn’t answer my question’ he said as he closed his locker ’Are you alright?’  
’Yes, sorry, I was thinking’  
’Whoa dude, don’t do it too often. Not good for your brain’  
’What was the question?’  
’Since my dad isn’t home and it’s Friday, we could watch movies all night and stuff. The others will be there. You wanna come?  
’Yes, I’d love to’  
’Kay, see ya’ he said and headed to football practice.  
  
-~-  
  
’That was the worst horror movie I’ve ever seen’ yawned Jo  
Sam and Jess were sittin gin the armchair, Dean, Jo and Cas on the couch whlie Ash and Chuck on the floor.  
’Is anyone else hungry?’ Ash asked as he stood up and scratched his back’ ’cause am starving’  
’Me too’ said Jo and Chuck.  
’Do we even have food?’ followed Sam and Jess the others into the kitchen.  
’I don’t want next weekend’ Dean whined and took a sip of his beer. He and Cas stayed on the couch.  
’Come on Dean, it won’t be so bad’  
’You say that. ’cause all you’ll have to do is make a speech, smile and stand there. You won’t have to kiss someone who’s name you don’t even know’  
’Her name is Cindy and Dean, sometimes you don’t even know your sexpartner’s name’  
’But this shit is still not far!’ he said and his voice started to be more whinny. He put down the empty bottle on the table.  
’It’s just a kiss!’  
’But I _have_ to do it. They make me to do it’  
’Oh, come on, you will survive. You kiss people all the time’  
’Yes, but I kiss them because I wanna kiss them. Not because they have a crush on me and they have a lot of friends who can help them to win a vote!’  
’Dean. It. Is. Just. A. Kiss’ he said on a slightly angry voice ’Exactly like this’ he leaned against Dean and pressed their lips togheter. It was just a short meet of their mouths but when Castiel pulled away their lips were still almost touching. ’See?’ he asked in a raspy low voice.  
Instead of answering, Dean kissed him and curled one hand around the back of his head.  
For when Jo entered the room Dean was laying on top of Castiel and they were kissing really deeply.  
’Finally!’ Jo said, mostly to herself and then yelled ’They finally found each other!’  
Dean buried his face into Castiel’s shoulder, who just coriously looked at Jo while everyone came back and took their seats.  
’Gimmie room love birds’ Jo said as she patted Dean on the back. The elder Winchester rolled off of his friend and everyone was sitting like before the snack break, except that almost everyone had a bowl of popcorn.  
’Sooo’ Ash started ’ Who kissed first?’  
’I won’t tell you that’ huffed Dean grumpily.  
’I knew it would be Cas!’ Jo yelled ’Now I am a rich bitch’ she sang  
’I agree with the bitch part’ Ash murmured.  
’Hey! I won fairly!’  
’Did you guys…’ Dean asked as he buried his face into his hands ’Oh, god, I really do hate you all’  
’You always say that’ grinned Sam ’But we know you love us’  
  
-~-  
  
The next week Castiel had to go to some sciencecompetition so he and Dean didn’t really meet. Time has passed and before they noticed it was friday again and they were curled up on Dean’s couch and were making out.  
’Please, don’t do it in the living room!’ Sam entered the room with his palm covering his eyes ’Or at least not when I’m home’ he sat down in the armchair ’So… the big day is coming’  
’Don’t even mention it’ Dean said as he leaned against the couch  
’Will you two kiss on the stage?’  
’No, we won’t be on stage at the same time and everyone expects me to kiss that Cindy girl anyway. Oh, shit!’ he looked at Castiel immadietly ’Is it okay, Cas? I mean I can-’  
’It’s fine Dean’  
’Are you sure?’ he asked with worry in his voice.  
’Of course I am. Why would I say it if I wasn’t?’  
’Awesome’ he smiled and kissed him  
  
-~-  
  
’OF COURSE IT IS NOT FINE!’ Charlie yelled into the phone  
’Hey, chill down’ Dean said when he could put his mobile back to his ear. ’It’s not a big deal’  
’It’s not a big deal?!’ Dean, you guys have been together for a week(?) and now you will kiss some girl in front of the all school! In front of Castiel! If I wouldn’t be thousands of miles away I’d punch you in the face!’  
’Charlie, seriously, it’s just a kiss and everyone expects me to kiss that Cindy girl. You know, the big football player/cheerleader cliche.’  
’OH. MY. GOD.’  
’What?’  
’You know her name’  
’What? And?’  
’You never know names’  
’Ah, it’s because her friends were harassing me on every minutes of this week. You remember a name when you hear it over and over again.’  
’It doesn’t matter. Did you mention her to Castiel by her name?’  
’Maybe…?’  
’OH MY GOD!’  
’What?!’  
’I think, no, I am sure about it. Cas thinks you have a crush on that girl’  
’What? That’s stupid. I’m with him anyway. I care shit about Cindy.’  
’Dude, think about it. All Castiel sees is; one, you remember that girl’s name; two, you will kiss her; three, you and Cas weren’t in public together since you are _together;_ four, sometimes you complain ’bout things you don’t even mind, so maybe you do want to kiss her. It might look like you like her and he’s just a friend with benefits.’  
’But I don’t and he is not! Cas is clever, he knows that. And he said it’s okay, it’s just a kiss.’  
’Of course, because he doesn’t want to be selfish or tell you what to do because he knows you very well!’  
’I don’t know what to say Charlie’  
’Don’t say anything, just kiss him tomorrow under that fucking tree and he will know that you need _him!_ Or have a heart-to-heart talk with him in private like normal people do… Look Dean, sorry, but I gotta go. Just don’t do anything stupid, kay?’  
’Yeah, sure’ he almost just whispered  
’And call me after the tree party! Night!’  
’Night weirdo!’ he put the phone down and murmured to himself ’Jeez, when did my life become a big crappy drama show?’  
  
~-~  
  
When Castiel woke up in the morning he was feeling a little sic kin the stomach. It was maybe because he missed dinner last night or because it was the tree day. Of course he didn’t want Dean to kiss someone else. It hurt, but he decided that he was going to be cool about it. Also he decided that he wasn’t gonna send Dean puppy dog eyes before the kiss. It would be childish. By the way he don’t even have to watch the kiss. But there was one thing. One little irritating thing. _’Why did Dean know the girl’s name?_ ’  
  
Castiel spent his freetime before the party with reading. He _had_ to keep his mind busy. When it was time, he put on his suit. Nothing special, just black suit pants, a black suit jacket under it a white shirt with a green tie.  
  
When he arrived at the park everyone else was there. He was looking for Dean. When he spotted him, the freckled boy was talking to Cindy. They seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Castiel wanted to go there but a teacher grabbed his shoulder.  
’Castiel! Finally, you are here! We thought you wasn’t gonna make it. Let’s start the party!’ he smiled as he pushed Castiel onto the stage.  
  
After the teacher asked everyone’s attention he gave the microphone to Rachel –Castiel’s partner- and she started her speech.  
Cas was standing beside her, looking around. He spotted Dean near the stage. He was beside Cindy and he wasn’t wearing his blue tie. The dark haired boy’s heart sank. Dean chose the ties. Dean’s was matching with Castiel’s eyes and vica versa.  
It could’ve happened by accident but Dean always said ’Accidents don’t just happen accidently’.  
So yeah, Cas thought it meant something. Dean wasn’t wearnig his tie… Was it a sign for…? Castiel suddenly closed his eyes and when he oppened them he was looking over the crowd, watching the scenery. The trees strarted to lose their leaves a months ago. The grass was green and a little yellowish, covered with matt brown-orange-red leaves. It was peacefuly and beautiful.  
Castiel didn’t pay attention to Rachel’s speech and barely noticed when she stopped speaking.  
He quietly sighed, said goodbye in his head to the scenery and the beautiful leaves, took the mic from Rachel and started his speech.  
  
While he was speaking he was looking into the crowd. He was good at speeches, has made a lot before.  
He finished, the crowd was clapping, he and Rachel left the stage.  
Rachel went to her friends but Castiel stayed near the stage. Though he was just standing there, looking at the leaves at his feet. He didn’t look up during Cindy’s speech, neither at Dean’s. He just wanted to go home, lay in his bed and read.  
He he wished he never kissed the green eyed boy. ’Years later we are gonna probably just laugh at it’- thought Castiel but didn’t feel any better because in _that_ moment it still hurt like a bitch.  
  
~-~  
  
When Dean woke up on the tree day it was three pm.  
He was playing video games all night and would sleep ’till five or six pm but his brother woke him up. After he threw a pillow onto Sam’s face he went to take a shower.  
On his way to the bathroom he grabbed his phone and almost sent a message to his blue eyed friend ’bout how ha hated that day but he decided it wasn’t a good idea. It was weird not to tell Castiel every thought that came into his mind.  
When Sam went to pick up Jessica, Dean started to put on his clothes for the party. Simple suit and a blue tie.  
He chose it because its clolor reminded him of Castiel’s eyes. And he fucking loved blue, k?  
When he showed the blue tie to Sam his lil brother ran away just to come back with a green tie and said ’I bet Cas doesn’t have a tie too’. So they bought a green one for Castiel.  
It was after Dean gave Castiel the tie and the dark haired boy went home when Sam and Jess told the freckled boy that they ties were matching and how cute they were gonna be at the party.  
His face went red –mostly from anger if you’d ask him- and he didn’t come out of his room all night.  
  
Dean was looking into the mirror as he finished dressing.  
He had to agree with Jo. He looked good in suit and though he wouldn’t admit it, he loved wearing it. Especially with the blue tie.  
He felt like a little of Castiel was there with him.  
He did man up himself and drove to the party. Exceptionally he wasn’t late. He had something to take care of before his speech.  
  
He was looking for Cindy almost for twenty minutes when he finally found her. She didn’t take it very well, when the green eyed boy told her that he wanted to kiss Castiel instead of her on stage. Actually she spilled her pinky drink on Dean and ran away.  
  
It took for Dean ten minutes to find her again. He had to explain Cindy a _lot_ of things.  
Like ’No he didn’t figure out that he was gay because of Cindy, especially because he was not gay, he was bi and he had known it since a while’ and ’No, they weren’t going to marry each other’ and other stuff.  
They were talking and laughing like nothing happened. Like Dean didn’t have to take off his tie because of the pink thing.  
They met Cindy and Dean’s friends, talked and ate.  
The frickled boy’s friends were sending him killing looks but Jo was the only one who also said something to Dean.  
The green eyed boy was talking to Cindy, wondering when they were gonna start when a teacher spoke up on the stage  
’Ladies and Gentlemen, students and teachers! Everyone who is here to celebrate. I’d love to…’  
Dean wasn’t paying any attention to him  
as he spotted Cas. He barely noticed as Cindy drew him near the stage. He was too busy staring at his best friend.  
Castiel looked amazing and the green tie with his blue eyes… The freckled boy did _really_ like them. He tried to find Cas’ gaze but he was looking over the crowd. When he started his speech he took a few steps towards the crowd. With the lights he looked _so_ angelic Dean almost could see wings on his back.  
When the ’clever duo’ left it was the popular’s turn. Dean was a little disappointed because he still couldn’t find the dark haired boy’s gaze, he was looking at his feet.  
After Dean’s speech the teacher from earlier said in a knowing voice –he thought he knew everything, pff-  
’Well here is the time for the kiss. Who will kiss who?’  
’Can I say something before the kiss?’ Dean asked with his most charming smile  
’Uhm, sure.’  
’I nedd a little help for this...’ he was looking into the crowd like he was thinking, but then he fixed his gaze near the stage ’Yup, the pretty looking dark haired boy with the green tie and blue eyes.’  
Castiel looked up immadiatly, surprise and confusion clearly on his face.  
’Yes Cas, I’m talkin’ ’bout you. Get your ass here.’  
Castiel walked to Dean and Cindy.  
’I know that everyone expects me to kiss the beautiful Cindy ’here he smiled at her’ Did anyone see me at the very beginning of the party? I bet lots of you did but not everyone. So I tell you I had a blue tie. Just like this boy’s pretty eyes. But _someone_ ’at this he looked at Cindy again’ _accidentally_ spilled a very pink drink at me so I had to take it off. I really loved that tie. And looook, Cas has a green tie. Green just like my eyes. And guys, you all know that I hate chick flick moments. I do not do them. But this tie-eye matching thing wasn’t by accident. Accidents don’t happen just accidentaly!’ he turned to the dark haired boy, dropped the mic, curled his hands around Cas’ face and kissed him.  
’Thank you Dean’ the blue eyed boy said when they pulled away, foreheads still touching.  
’Nah, that’s just a kiss under a fucking tree’ he said but Castiel could read from his eyes that it wasn’t true.  
Not giving a shit about the others, they kissed again.  
  
p.s.: _when Dean and Cas kissed on the stage Ash, Jo, Sam, Jess and Chuck were cheering and clapping loudly. Jo did even take a picture and sent it to Charlie and when someone tried to yell ’faggots’ she threw one of her high heels at them’.  
By the way, the expression on the face of the teacher with the mic was priceless._

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> I tagged everything that was needed to be tagged. Story has happy ending
> 
> **~o~**
> 
> Before I posted it I re-read it and found something that might not be obvious. At the lunchbreak scene Castiel isn't making Dean's homework, he's copying it.
> 
> +funfact; that I struggled with translating it into hungarian a lot and the hungarian version's end note is full of stuff like 'sorry, I couldn't find out sg better for this' or 'the original line was _that_ but that doesn't rhyme in hungarian'. There was for example 'Son of a bitch'. I know what it means but 'cause I didn't have any ideas about how exactly to translate it into hungarian, I asked google translate's help. It gave me a _very_ ridiculous word. I cannot even describe the ridiculousness of that word.  
>  ~~So I had technical problems, it's practically unbeta'd and I had huge problems with translating it. It was hell~~


End file.
